I know what you're thinking
by Lydia-Kay
Summary: Hermione has formed feelings for her potions teacher. It started to consume her as her thoughts only filled with him, and she recieved dentention for not paying attention. Will her dream become reality?
1. Chapter 1

**I know what you're thinking**.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, just the plot.

**A/N**: This is fairly dirty. So don't complain if you don't like it.

I know what you're thinking. She couldn't possibly have feelings for the one teacher her friends despised since the first year of Hogwarts. Why was she feeling this way? Why was she thinking about him like this? Ever since she came back from holidays. He just seemed so... Dark, Mysterious, Handsome… His lips looked so tender and luscious; his robe blew in the wind so elegantly. She couldn't possibly tell anyone these feelings. She'd risk everything; she was a prefect for heavens sake! She couldn't, she can't... She WONT! It's not like he'd ever consider it anyway... She knew he hated her. He would always avoid her in Potions. She would try her best to please him, all she wanted was to please him... but not one sign of satisfaction did he ever give her.  
She was distracted again. She had not written one paragraph of her History of Magic essay. She double checked her time table for her next class, her heart sank. Potions, she had Potions next! A double also. Sure enough the last two lessons of the day. Will she cope? Then she checked the time.  
_'Bloody hell I'm late!'_ Thought Hermione as she packed everything away as fast as she could possible have done.

She rushed into her Potions class and Snape glared at her.  
"You're late Miss Granger." he scowled,  
"I - I'm sorry Professor." Hermione said to her shoes  
"What was that?" He smirked.  
"I'm sorry Professor Snape." She glared at him and quickly sat down next to Harry. "Five point's from Gryffindor for you're tardiness. I would expect better of you Hermione." Snape continued to instruct the class. Hermione took out her things and told Harry she got carried away with her work in the library. When the instructions appeared on the board Harry, Ron and Hermione started with their Potions. When the class had finished and gave the sample of their potion to Snape, they were instructed to write what they had just done with a full diagram. As they sat and took out their quills, Hermione found herself daydreaming again. She had not listened to a word Snape had said and had not done one diagram. He saw this and was shocked "Detention Miss Granger for not following instructions. Tonight after dinner, and _don't_ be _late_." Snape growled.  
_'What is wrong with that girl lately?'_ Snape thought as he continued examining the samples in front of him.

Harry and Ron were deep in conversation and Hermione was just eating thinking and dreaming what was in store for her later. She knew nothing will happen but just the thought of being close to him gave her a chill down her spine. When everyone had finished eating and the rest of the food disappeared the students were dismissed, Hermione bid goodnight to Ron and Harry and started off down to Snape's classroom. She didn't know what was going to happen.

Snape was showering before he went down to the detention he has assigned Hermione. As he rinsed out the shampoo from his hair he thought,  
_'She's never been late, she's always exceeded. I wonder if something's wrong... should I ask her - No! Since when did you care? Even though since the first year you have always been impressed. Now she's growing into a beautiful women. She can handle herself. And she better do it quick! I do not tolerate tardiness! Oh shut up.' _

----  
She knocked on the door but no answer, so she let herself in and sat down, he wasn't there yet. She stared at his desk picturing him there, staring into her eyes. He stood up and walked over to her and held out his hand as Hermione held out her own. He pulled her into him and stared deeper into her eyes, then pulled her tighter to him and pressed his mouth on her's. Their tongues met and hungrily coiled around each other. He pulled her even closer still and Hermione felt his hardness between her thighs which made her moan slightly into his mouth. His hands slid down her back and pulled her onto the desk still deep into the passionate kiss, he laid her down and groped her breast.  
----

Snape walked in from the back of the potions room to find Hermione in deep thought staring at his desk. He wouldn't usually use Occlumency for his own reasons, but his curiosity had the better of him as he looked into her mind. At first he was shocked at what he was witnessing, but then started to enjoy it. Then realised what he was doing. "Herm - Miss Granger?.. Miss Granger!" Snape was standing at the front of the room looking bewildered.  
"Huh" Hermione blinked _'Oh god ..'_  
"S - sorry Professor" Hermione felt the heat rush to her face as she stood.  
Snape stared at her for a few moments then slowly moved closer to her. She felt her heart pounding so hard she could swear he could hear it. He saw that every moment he got closer she became more venerable, and he liked it. He liked how he made her feel. They came only inches away and Hermione dared not to move, only slightly shaking. He smirked at her and saw her fall weak at the knees. He was feeling the need to grab her and kiss her. He was debating it in his mind. Then he saw what Hermione thought. She was basically begging him to kiss her through her thoughts, her eyes. He slowly rapped his arm's around her waist Hermione closed her eyes. "We shouldn't you know?" he said staring at her.  
"Please…" She begged in a distant whisper. He could feel her heart beat racing. He moved closer to her and kissed her lightly on her lips still watching her. Hermione opened her eyes and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Then she cupped his face in her hands and devoured his lips into a hard lustful kiss. Their tongues entwined and explored the insides of their mouths. Then Snape's hands slid down and pulled her legs up onto his hips as he carried her to the cushions at the back of the room. He laid her down lightly on them and broke the kiss, his knees were on either side of her body, he staring into Hermione's eyes and traces the outline of her face and down her neck. Then he slowly sat up and un did his buttons one by one then slid it off his shoulders. Hermione then started to un button his under shirt then his chain around his neck caught her eye. It shimmered in the candle light, it was silver with a small jewel joined to it.  
"It's beautiful.." she whispered rubbing the jewel as he stared at her, then running her hands over his shoulders to rid of the shirt. He lent down and kissed her again pulling her up to take off her robe, then Hermione un buttoned her blouse and Snape stopped her hands. He lent down and stared to kiss from her next to her chest, the feeling of her warm skin against his lips put him into utter ecstasy. Then he rid of her blouse and licked playfully at her chin as he sat back up to face her. Then he laid her back down on her back and starting lightly kissing Hermione's stomach, then up to her lips again, lent on top of her. She could feel he was hard, she ran her hands down his toned body to his pants and undid the belt and buckle. Snape was still staring at her as though he didn't believe it. She unzipped his pants and he slid them off showing his dark green silky boxers.  
Hermione kicked off her shoes and Snape crawled down and slid his hands up her skirt and sliding it down her legs. Then running his hands back up her smooth body, coming back up to kiss her again. As he did Hermione rolled him over and sat on him feeling his hardness between her legs. She took off her underwear and Snape slid down his boxers. She laid back on his chest and placed herself on his tip, then pulling off again. He looked at her and she just smirked at him.  
She did know what she was doing. This wasn't her first. She had been with someone before, one time with Neville, who could blame her? He had become quite handsome. Plus they were intoxicated, but it wasn't just once she had this encounter with Longbottom.  
Snape bit his bottom lip scowling at her, as she teased him moving down towards his length and kissing everywhere but his desired spot. He couldn't take this, he wanted her now. He wanted to be inside her. He never had taken foreplay well. He grabbed her and rolled her over again as she giggled slightly at his small growl. He was now on top of her and he was the one now smirking. He placed his tip on her opening; she bit her lip as he slowly pushed himself into her. She gave out a small moan as Hermione arched her back and Snape pushed inside again. Slowly pain became pleasure and the rhythm became faster, then slower, then faster again. Snape lowered his face down and kissed the sweet spot on Hermione's neck and she could see he was now breaking a sweat. His hand roamed Hermione's body, touching every sweet spot, exploring what made her moan that little louder. Snape didn't want this to end and he was coming to his climax. So before he did, he pulled himself out and Hermione jerked open her eyes in question. He smiled at her and trailed his tongue her chest, around her nipple, making her shiver, then further down her body to where her wet spot was. Then he looked up at her and she just still looked at him, he then started to kiss inside of each of her lips, and started to suck lightly on her clit. Hermione moaned at this and bucked her hips ever so slightly. Then he licked around her and inside of her over and over again. Hermione gripped onto the cousins and arched her back, she was in utter ecstasy. He could feel her starting to shake and could tell she was about to cum, and he readied himself. When she released her juices he licked it all up, and looked up at her. Snape was so turned on it hurt. Hermione's eyes were so lust filled she looked in a daze. He slowly made his way back up to her face, which was flushed bright pink. Then he slowly entered inside of her again and this time Snape let out a moan of relief and pleasure. Harder and faster he grinded and Hermione felt as though she would burst. He was nearly there.. He pushed harder and harder, inside of her. Further and further until he could go no more, he lent down and gave Hermione another deep and rough kiss. He grabbed each of her hands and pinned them on either side of her and pushed again and again until he finally could feel it. He basically exploded inside of Hermione, he let himself empty inside of her. They both moaned and Snape took himself out of Hermione, and lay beside her on the cushions. She rolled to her side and put her head on his chest as he stroked her hair. She fell asleep with warmth knowing she was finally with the one she loved.

When she woke she was sitting in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, fully dressed. Hermione jolted upright and looked around franticly hoping, wishing that wasn't a dream. Then she felt something in her lap. She looked down, her heart pounded. It was the chain Snape had been wearing. She kissed it and put it on, then went up to her room to shower. No one was awake yet, the sun was just rising. Hermione couldn't swipe the smirk off her face. What was going to become of this? Would that have only been the first time? Or would there be more.  
'I think I love him..' She thought as she soaped up her wash cloth and cleaned her body, not that she wanted to be rid of the feeling knowing Severus was on top of her. "Mmm.." She made a small moan thinking about his body. Then a bang on the door. Hermione turned off the shower and dressed herself and went down to breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

I know what you're thinking

A.N: Sorry it took me so long to write another Chapter, I never thought I would. But If I get reviews I might continue.

No point if people don't like it.

I don't own the characters.

Duh.

Chapter 2

She was walking down the stairs a little behind her two best friends, who were happily chatting about what to do on the weekend. Her mind was filled with the night before, and her hand was resting over the necklace hidden behind her tie. The tie was the only wat she could hide it without anyone noticing.

As they entered the great hall Hermione's eyes shot up, scanning the front desk, but he wasn't there.

Harry and Ron stopped and turned when they realised Harmione wasnt with them.

Ron raised an eye brow at her and Harry turned to look at the Professors, trying to figure out what she was looking at.

Ron walked up to her and clicked his fingers infront of her face

"Uh, hello? Breakfast, this way, I'm starving!"

"Oh -Oh, Ron, right" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and followed the boys.

They sat near the middle of the table, Hermione metally kicked herself

'I should have came in first and took a seat near the Professors!' she tought.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what's wrong with you?" Ron spluttered small crums of toast as he spoke.

"Yeah, your really out of it" Harry agreed, dusting off some of the crums that landed on him

"Sorry guys, I just... I had a weird dream, so I didn't get much sleep and I have alot of things on my mind" she only half lied anyway

"A dream?" Harry asked

"What was it about?" Ron asked

Hermione froze 'think think!' "I can't really remember, but it was very vivid"

Ron narrowed his eyes, then slightly laughed "That kind of a dream, ay Mione"

"Oh just stop it, no it wasn't." she snapped "For heavens sake Ron, you're not a cow, close your mouth when you eat"

Ron replied with a grunt, Harry poked hin in the side with his elbow

"She's right you know" then he looked at Hermione and laughed.

For the next few minutes, Ron and Harry started talking again. Then the mail started coming in.

Hermione took off her newspaper and began reading it.

She scanned over the front, but when she found nothing interesting, she focesed her eyes on the professors again.

Her heart fluttered when she saw him, that beautiful creature she had fallen inlove with. She wanted him to look at her, she wanted him to notice her.

When he looked over her way, Ron spilled his orange juice as he was demonstrating one of Fred's Quidditch moves. The juice went all over Hermione's newspaper and Hermione herself.

She looked down at her shirt, then up at Ron, rage filling her eyes. He just stared back at her, not saying a word.

Hermione folded up her paper and slowly stood, then slammed it on the table, causing food to fly off of her plate. Without a second glande at Ron she stormed out of the Great Hall.

"It was an accident" Ron said quietly staring at the Newspaper

Her hands where in fists as she stormed up the stairs to the bathroom.

She slammed the door and went to the sink. She drenched her shirt in water and took off her tie. She undid her shirt buttons and let the water flow over her shirt in the sink.

Her hands gripped on the side of the sink as she watched the water fill, then she looked in the mirror and saw the Necklace.

She narrowed her eye's at herself 'Why did I get so angry? It was only an accident, he could of at least apologised!' she let out a sigh that sounded more of a growl.

The bathroom door opened "Hermione?"

Hermione looked at the door as Ron walked in,

"RON!" she screamed and hugged herself in an attempt to cover her bra.

Ron went bright red and pulled his head out again.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything." he said through the door crack

Hermione ringed out the water from her shirt as much as she could. Then she put it and the tie back on.

She opened the door, looked at Ron, and sighed.

"It's fine." she said in a less then forgiving tone.  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise I will, please Mione."

Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm going to change shirts, I'll see you later"

she began to walk to her Common room.

"Hermione? Where did you get that Necklace?" Ron called out

She froze, absentmindedly put her hand over the tie.

"What Necklace?" she called out as she began to walk faster.

"I saw... a jeweled necklace" his voice began to grow louder as Hermione walked faster, then she was out of sight.

"I'll ask her another time" he said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

I know what you're thinking

A.N: Aw how sweet, people like my story.

I don't own them.

Chapter 3

Hermione sat on her bed, a new shirt on, his Necklace in her hands.

'I have to stay calm. It's not like he know's anything. It's just a bloddy necklace!'

It had been a few hours now, that she had been sitting in her dorm.

'I've never felt this way for someone before, it scares me.

I'm going for a walk. Maybe then, i'll clear my mind'

Grabbing her Jacket and putting it on she placed the necklace in her jacket poket, then began to walk down the stairs and out of the common room.

Walking down the halls, she began to think again,

'Shouldn't I be happy? I was with him last night, so why am I so suddenly moody?'

her hands were in her pokets and her head down, people dodging her as they walked past.

'He saw that, I swear he saw Ron spilling juice all over me. That idiot!

She heard her name called from behind her, she looked over her shoulder as she continued walking.

Harry was a fair way down the hall calling out to Hermione and dogding people as he tryed to catch up.

'He looks worried' she thought

then suddenly she walked hard into something warm and before she hit the ground, someone caught her and pulled her up-right.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry" Hermione started to apologised then as she looked up, snape was staring down at her.

Her stomach did a flip, and she smiled at him.

"Thank you sS-Professor."

He looked at her for a moment, then snarled.

"You should watch where your going Miss Granger" Snape growled

Hermione narrowed her eyes and watched him as he side stepped her and went on his way.

By this time Harry had caught up and was death staring Snape

"What an ass! I should hex him, oh how I wish I could hex him. Are you alright Hermione? I haven't seen you all day since Breakfast."

She sared blankly at the spot where her lover stood just moments before

"I'm fine Harry, I just got angry. He didn't even apologise! But he has now and It's fine."

She looked up at him and smiled, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on, lets go find Ron"

Hermione nodded and walked beside Harry.

--

They sat in the common room chairs infront of the fire, it was quiet but still a few people were hanging around.

Hermione stared into the fire not taking part in Ron and Harry's conversation about who know's what. The image of Snape's snarl and his growling voice echoing through her head.

How could i have been so stupid? Of corse i mean nothing to him, I am the annoying little no-it-all brat in his potions class. How could I have been so b daft /b as to think anything would become of this?

Her hands clenched in fists and she felt the necklace in her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at it, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"You never did tell me where you got that thing" Ron said looking at her hand

She blinked the tears away and looked at him

"Someone gave it to me"

She looked back at the fire  
"Who did?" ron asked

Hermione's hand clenched again as she shoved the necklace back in her poket

"No one important"


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n; Ok, sorry it took me so long. And sorry if it's crap, but oh well. My story not yours. XD just kidding.**

**I don't own it. If you thought I did or that i was claiming to, your a fucking retard. :)**

**Chapter 4**

Hermione had avoided Snape in every possible way she could.

In Potions she would get Harry to take up her potions and work and she would always sit far from him, doing everything correct, and leaving before she thought he was going to say something to her.

She just didn't want to deal with it.

She wanted to believe in her mind that she didn't feel how she did.

But with his necklace under her pillow, and her touching it whenever she could, it just didn't seem to be working out for her.

Her heart would ache when she saw him; she would stare at him for long moments until he looked her way.

She'd cry herself to sleep thinking of the images of that night they spent together.

Her pillow would be soaked, and the sun would rise leaving her to use a drying spell and wash her face as hard as she could, trying to rid that stained expression after someone had cried for 12 hours straight.

Ron and Harry started to get worried about their friend. She began to become more and more anti-social. The only time they'd ever see her was during class. They barely saw her during breakfast lunch or tea.

But today was worse then any other day. It was Potions up first, and she hadn't done any of her work. Her sleepless nights and foodless weeks caught up to her, and she slept all weekend.

All morning she cursed at herself as she got ready.

She checked herself subconsciously more times then usual.

On the way down to the dungeons she kept fretting to Ron and Harry about her un-finished work. When Ron offered his work to her she just looked at him with a "yeah right" expression on her face.

They lined up outside the classroom and when Snape arrived in front of them Hermione accidentally on purpose dropped her bag then picked it up again to miss his dark eyes.

They all entered the room and Hermione Ron and Harry took their usual spots near the back.

She got through half of the lesson alright until he asked for all the assignments. When he realised he didn't have Hermione's he looked up at her from his desk and asked where it was.

"I didn't complete it, sir" she said not making eye contact with him.

She could hear something in his voice that she couldn't quite put her finger on when he said

"Detention Miss Granger."

She kept mentally kicking herself still denying Snape's eye contact.

'I can't believe I let myself down! I can't believe I slept all god damn weekend. I'm so STUPID!'

"Hermione? You coming?" Ron said with his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah ok" she stood and gathered her belongings

They started down the hall, Harry a fair way in front.

"Hermione... Are you ok? You've been really weird lately. And I guess, I've been, well, worried"

Hermione looked at Ron who was looking at the ground his ears tinging red.

Hermione linked her arm in his.

"Don't fret, I'm fine" she lied "I've just had a lot of things on my mind, and needed to be on my own for a bit"

"Ok" Ron said smiling at their arms. "I'm sorry about Snape too."

Hermione stopped dead in her tracks, unlinking their arms and face drained white.

"What do you mean?" She said in a low husky whisper

"The detention..." Ron replied staring at her.

Again, Hermione mentally kicked herself, 'Stupid STUPID! Don't jump at small things.' "I can handle it" she lied again.

It was time for her detention, and butterflies where facing in her stomach. She was regretting this, really regretting this.

She stood in front of the door, her heart pounding in her throat. She finally pulled up her hand which seemed heavier then normal, and knocked on the door.

She heard his voice from in front the wood and when she opened the door he had his back to her and he was standing behind his desk.

She walked closer to him but stoped halfway as he turned around. Her heart pounded even harder. When he looked at her he had no emotion, she couldn't tell what he was thinking. 'Unlike him, stupid nosy barstard, why is he just standing there?'

"What's my detention, Sir?"

"You'll have to sort out all my stray potion parchments."

She looked past him to the desk a hull of parchment. She walked past him to the desk

"How do I sort them?"

"Alphabetical"

She sat down at one of the two seats behind the desk, and began her detention.

Snape still stood facing the door; she looked at him, and narrowed her eyes.

He walked and stood in front of her, keeping the desk between them

She was fiddling with the papers, Snape looked at her but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

He put his hands on her shaking ones and she finally looked at him.

"Hermione I'm..."

"Sorry I'm late"

Hermione jumped and Snape just took back his hand as they turned to see Ron bursting through the door.

"Ron?" Hermione said confused.

"Yes Miss Granger. Mr Weasely here got himself a detention from me when I caught him tripping a first year Slytherin"

"Ron!" Hermione looked at him. Ron smiled at her.

Ron and Hermione began their detention, when Snape disappeared into the store room Ron turned to Hermione,

"I did it to get detention with you" he whispered

Hermione narrowed her eyes without looking at him, "Idiot"

After a few minutes in quite Hermione looked up at the store room and saw Snape moving around in there.

She wished, oh how she wished, that Ron hadn't interrupted.

When Snape came out of the room he dismissed the two and Ron dragged Hermione off.

"Well that was torture" Ron groaned

"You shouldn't have done that, Ron" Hermione said

"Oh, don't worry, the first year was fine." Ron said dismissively

"No Ron, the whole detention thing. I can take care if myself!" Hermione stopped walking in the hall

Ron stopped a few feet in front of her and was quite for a moment

"But I wanted to be with you" he whispered

"Oh Ron. Don't speak such rubbish" Hermione began walking again. As she walked past Ron, he grabbed her arm

"What?" she exclaimed

"I love you Hermione" he said as he stared into her eyes

Hermione just stared at him

"You don't know what your saying, Ron. Let go"

"No Hermione, I do know what I'm saying. I love you and I've been trying so hard to let you know. You've just been so distracted. This isn't easy for me you know."

Hermione just stared. Her mind racing, she didn't need this. Not now, not ever. It was Ron! She got over him a while ago. She didn't WANT this!

"Ron... please... let's just go back to the common room. We can talk about this some other time"

Ron said nothing and began walking, Hermione watched as he passed her. She didn't know what to do, or what to think. She looked back the way they came, from the dungeons. She looked back at Ron who was about to turn a corner.  
"Ron! I'll catch up with you later, I need to do something first!" She called after him, not knowing if he heard or not. She turned and started running for Snape's office.


	5. Chapter 5

Final chapter.

I hope you guys have liked my story.

I started it as a one shot, but people asked for more.

But i've become lazy and not as interested in this.

That's probably why it's a tad shit.

I've got ideas for alot of other fics.

also about 3 novels/storys im writing.

Well here it is. Thank you all and goodbye.

Chapter 5

As Hermione ran, her brain was on over load.

'What the hell am I doing? I don't know what to say! What if he's not there? What if someone else is with him? I'll just say I thought I left something. What if he's alone? What will I say? What will he say? What if he kicks me out? What if he doesn't want anything to do with me? Well he touched me before Ron ran in..'

"Herm - Miss Granger?"

Before Hermione could stop herself she was already bursting into Snape's office

She just stood there, staring at him.

"Uh.. I thought.. Um" she stuttered

Snape moved closer to her...

She moved back

"You know as well as I do why you came back" Snape said as he stopped moving forward.

Hermione studied the desk next to her.

"Well, did you come here to say something?" Snape asked as he turned towards his desk. "If not you should leave" a smirk was hidden from Hermione; He knew she wouldn't leave.

"I'm not leaving!" She walked closer to him

"I want you to tell me... Tell me what's happening"

Snape turned around and looked at her, "What do you want to happen, Hermione?"

"I still really care for you, these feelings that I've never had. I want to be with you!" She said a little louder then she intended.

"That time in the hall, what did you expect me to do? I couldn't express my feelings in the open. I'd be expelled from Hogwarts."

Hermione blushed "Oh.. Yeah.." 'STUPID GIRL!' she silently screamed at herself

A hand touched her face. "Your not stupid, just careless in times like this"

She looked up into his dark eyes.

"I could never get you out of my mind, I didn't know what you were thinking and it was killing me"

he caressed her cheek

"Severus, I love you"

"Hermione..."

his hand moved to her shoulder and gripped hard.

"You know we can't do this. You know that don't you?" a sign of plea in his voice "We'd both be in serious trouble"

"Isn't love enough? A feeling I had not felt untill I realised, untill I saw what was infront of me. Can't we make this work, please?"

"Not now, one day we will I promise. We'll live together in harmony, but life is so complicated and I don't want you hurt. Do you understand"

Hermione searched his eyes, trying to calculate what he was trying to tell her

she gave up and rested her cheek on his chest.

With one arm wrapped around her body his other hand brused her hair.

Hermione's hand rested on his chest, then she moved it up to his neck and looked back into his eyes.

She pulled his head down slightly and their lips met.

After a moment their mouths opened and they embraced eachother in a magical kiss.

Snape pulled her tight into him to deepen this kiss,

Tears welled up in Hermiones eyes and she squeezed them away but one escaped down her cheek.

Snape broke the kiss and looked at her worryingly.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing" She whispered "I don't want to lose you just as I finally have you."

"Please Hermione, I promise to you. We will be together one day"

He pulled her into another tight embrace and breathed in her scent before whispering

"You should go"

Hermione walked slowly to the door and looked back at Snape who was watching her. She smiled at him and opened the door but before she was out the door,

Snape called after her. "Hermione," She looked back at him "I love you"

Tears welled up once again and she inclind her head before closing the door and running to her common room.

'I might not be able to be with him just yet, but one day...

One day.'

Ok The end.

What do you think?

I would have made another Chapter showing the make up of Ron and Hermione and the start of Snape and Hermione's relationship,

But i'd rather you create it the way you want in your own head.

No more


End file.
